


Nights Out

by Kemmasandi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breakdown likes 'em, Drabble, Humanformers, M/M, drive-through movies, zombie movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemmasandi/pseuds/Kemmasandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Bran's idea of a night out on the town is more sedate than you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xarciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarciel/gifts).



> xarciel sent: _"Breakdown/Knock Out- human AU, drive-in movie theatre date?"_

* * *

NIGHTS OUT

The car was big, steel-blue and boxy, and under ordinary circumstances Kris wouldn’t have set Armani’d foot within it. Bran was deeply attached to the hideous thing though - had learnt to drive in it, owned it since he was fifteen, and one never got between a boy and his car if one could help it. It was a matter of respect.

But the boy had grown into a man long ago, and now sat beside Kris in the driver’s seat, big hands occasionally dipping into the bucket of greasy buttery popcorn that sat half-forgotten on his lap and brown eyes fixed on the lurching undead horror that reigned supreme on the movie screen. He hadn’t seen the movie before.

Kris had. He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the glovebox and lacing his fingers together, resting his chin on them and pretending to watch the zombie mob get torn apart by the hero. Bran got all self-conscious when he was overt with his attentions - not that there was any good reason to, but who was Kris to decide what constituted a good reason for anyone but himself? (And it was kind of cute, anyway.) 

Dirty blonde hair obscured the eyepatch, and it had just been long enough since the attack that the illusion seemed out of place. Bare shoulders gleamed in the flickering light, summer enough to keep the inside of the car warm even this late at night. Bran looked comfortable in his shorts and sleeveless shirt, a grin lighting up his face as the last zombie died a brutal second death via baseball bat at high speeds.

Kris smiled as well. He turned back to the movie – if only for a little while.


End file.
